Nameless
by Orioseo
Summary: The trials of fate are both blessings and curses. For this nameless heroine, however, they are an endless maze.  Written on a whim. Contains angst, romance, and Malistaire's death. Rated T for sensitivity.


The wind whipped her long ebony hair into a frenzy, causing her clothes to flap in wild disapproval.

**_'I ...'_** She raised the sword, gazing levelly at Malistaire and his two wraith minions.

**_'I can understand why your eyes are so cold ...'_**

_Green eyes sparkled as he smiled, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes._

_"I'm Cole. It's nice to meet you."_

_She smiled in return, albeit a bit hesitantly._

_"...I'm Saffron. It's nice to meet you, too."_

The first spell was deflected far more easily than the second. She stumbled momentarily before recovering in time to dodge a scarab that soared at her, screeching. Carefully, she grabbed a card, looking at her belt to confirm that she had two power pips. Reluctantly, she replaced the Kraken, instead satisfying herself with having a Stormblade materialize and circle her.

Shaking off dazedness, she refocused as the first wraith swooped toward her, claws outstretched.

_"Aha. I have to return to my dorm because my friend happens to be making dinner." Cole pouted cutely and stretched. "Though I wouldn't bet on it being any good."_

_Saffron laughed along with him, wiping the edge of her blade on the ground to rid it of crow feathers. She looked sideways shyly._

_"So ... I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_Cole smiled a dazzling smile, and she felt her heart stop._

_"Yes, you will."_

_He dissolved into a pillar of light and Saffron shielded her eyes as he teleported away. When the light had faded, she lowered her arm and felt her heart thump twice._

_"I-I think I love him ..."_

Her defense was weak and she crashed to the ground, twisting her ankle painfully as the ghoul stabbed her with its rusty pitchfork. She slashed through it, and it exploded to dust as the second wraith advanced menacingly, wings flapping in excitement. Malistaire laughed from his perch upon the rock.

"Do you think you can beat _me,_ you silly little witch? I have been teaching Death magic since long before you were conceived."

Grunting, she lifted the blade again defensively as she threw out the Triton card. The second wraith screeched piteously as the Triton drained half of its life force.

"I can most certainly beat you, old man." She glared defiantly up at the dark sorcerer.

**_'But I hope that we can compromise ..."_**

_"Here she is!" Cole grinned gleefully as he presented his girlfriend._

_Saffron swallowed, her mouth dry, but smiled at her anyways. "It's nice to meet you!"_

_Maria smiled a small, sweet smile, eyes glinting mischeviously. "The same from me."_

_"See, Saff? We're meant to be! We're even the same age!" His joy was almost contagious._

_Saffron beamed, feeling her heart shatter. "Whoa. Red string of fate, anyone?"_

_Maria laughed and punched her arm playfully, brown haor swinging. It was all Saffron could do not to recoil. "Ha, we just got together yesterday."_

_Cole's eyes softened as he gazed at Maria. "What a pleasant yesterday that was."_

_As he leaned in to kiss her, Saffron fled, unnoticed._

Swearing, she ducked, narrowly missing being clipped by a wraith's wing. Rolling, she came back up, wasting two pips on a Soothe. What the hell was that supposed to do, anyways?

Growling, she braced herself for the wraith's retaliation, eyes widening when a scarecrow appeared.

"N-No, come on ..!"

It inhaled with a sinister hissing sound, and she felt her energy draining as it took a third of her life force. The red liquid within health globe hanging from her neck slowly decreaded. She stumbled, stabbing her sword into the ground for balance.

Inhaling, she waited, dreading the second wraith's move. It hissed unpleasantly and summoned a deathblade on itself. She heaved her sword out of the ground, smiling when she saw that one pip had been recovered.

**_'Here comes a pixie.'_**

_Saffron climbed the stairs that led to the second floor, curious, leaving the party on the main floor behind._

_"Cole? Hey, Cole, you still here?"_

_She heard a quiet sobbing sound and rounded the corner that led to the main landing. Then she sucked in a breath, surprised._

_Tears streamed down Cole's cheeks, staining those beautiful green eyes red. His cheeks were flushed red, and he continuously wiped his nose on a pale green tissue. He started when he saw her standing in the dooorway and hurriedly turned his face away._

_Saffron squatted next to him, concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Embarrased, he scooted further into the corner. "Nothing. G-Go away."_

_Saffron sat stubbornly, shaking her head. "Nuh-uh. Tell me what's wrong."_

_He mopped his face with the tissue before turning back to face her, most of the tears gone. He hiccuped once and she stifled a chuckled._

_"It's Maria. S-She cheated on me."_

_Saffron's eyes widened, shocked. Maria? Cheat on him?_

_And after all the times she'd seen them together, laughing and holding hands ..._

_"And what did you do?" Saffron asked softly, taking out her own purple hankerchief and wiping away the fresh tears that trailed shiny paths down Cole's face._

_"I yelled at her, and then she yelled at me, and then I left." Cole managed a small, sheepish smile. "Though there was a lot of the yelling part."_

_"Oh." Saffron didn't know what to say. Not to say that she hadn't experienced this kind of betrayal before, though. _

_'I did once, with James ..."_

_Wincing at the thought, she leaned against him. "Well, no use beating youself up over it. There are plently of other fish in the sea."_

_Cole sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes. The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the music and laughter drifting up from downstairs. Then, somewhat abruptly, he turned to her._

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_Green eyes glinting with such a resolve as she's never seen. She swallowed, heart fluttering._

_"S-Sure, I gue-"_

_She didn't get to finish the sentence as his lips pressed onto hers._

The pixie swirled gleefully as it healed her, then apruptly dissapeared. She only had two power pips and one white pip remaining.

The first wraith screeched, as if in triumph, and cast a death trap onto her, readying her for it's comrade. The second wraith used all four of it's power pips as it lifted its scythe, casting the most powerful scarecrow she'd ever seen. It inhaled like the last one did, and she nearly fell to her knees, the sword clattering at her feet, as a full third of her health was drained away and transferred to the wraith, which shrieked gleefully as part of it's health was restored.

She glared upwards, scowling, as the next round blessed her with another power pip.

"Let's see if I'll let you beat me, death scum."

Her Triton blasted the first wraith into smithereens.

_Shining, radiant, glowing. These were the only words to describle Saffron as she walked down the long red carpet in her blue and white ruffled wedding dress towards Cole. He stood waiting for her with warmth in his green eyes._

_"Woo!" Neela, who was a bridesmaid, cheered happily. "Way to go, Saffy-!"_

_Her own boyfriend, who was seated next to her, shushed her affectionately. "Quiet, Neela. Let's give Saffron her quiet."_

_After the long ceremony, in which Saffron shuffled nervously, adjustinbg the bouquet, vows were finally exchanged._

_"...Do you, Cole, take the lovely maiden Saffron as your wife, promising to honor her, uphold her, place her on a pedestal for all to admire?"_

_"I do," Cole responded, voice doubtless._

_"And do you, Saffron, take the honored knight Cole as your husband, promising to cherish him, uphold him, and recognize his value?"_

_"I do," Saffron replied, surprised that her voice did not tremble in the slightest. And now the guests all leaned foward, with cameras ready and bated breath, as the priest spoke his next lines._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Wordlessly, Cole tilted her her head upwards before placing a small, chaste kiss upon her lips. The guests cheered, snapping photos._

_And of course it was Neela who caught the bouquet when Saffron threw it, squealing with unrivaled glee as she shook the flowers in her flustered boyfriend's face. Cole smiled as he watched Neela's friends crowed around her and tease her about planning the wedding soon. _

_When they were in the party room of the castle, she gazed up at him as he sipped his punch._

_'I don't know what it is about you, but ...'_

_Cole wove his fingers in Saffron's as he pressed his lips to hers again, his pale skin making a contrast to her chocolate complexion. She closed her eyes._

_'...you make my heart flutter ...'_

Malistaire gazed disdainfully down at the girl as she destroyed one of his wraiths, scowling.

Why would this witch not give up? The remaining wraith still had enough strength to kill her. She was _staggering_, for God's sake!

_So why would she not give up?_

"Stupid little child, why will you not give up?" He sneered at her as she hefted the sword yet again, sweat beading on her brow.

The first wraith raised its scythe, not quite as confident as before. It snarled before fixing itself with a Deathblade.

The girl summoned her own Stormblade and braced herself, feet apart.

Malistare snarled.

"Answer me, wretch!"

Finally she glanced up at him momentarily before refocusing her eyes on the remaining wraith.

"There are people that I want to protect. I've learned a little something new."

_"I'm sorry ..."_

_It was raining, raining heavily. The thick gray clouds choked out the sun's pale light, immersing the world in a monochome bleakness._

_But even that wasn't as bleak as the look in Saffron's eyes as she stared up at Cole, uncomprehending._

_"Leaving? But ... we just got married last month! How can you leave?" Her voice rose rapidly in pitch in her panic._

_Cole looked away. "I've decided to enroll in Wysteria for my Wizarding studies instead. I'm sorry, but there just isn't enough for me here." He swept his gaze around the port, waiting for the journeyboat._

_Saffron gripped his hand, tears forming. "Isn't enough? But what about me? Aren't I enough?"_

_At last Cole's gaze refocused on her, seemingly appalled._

_"Of course you are! I meant there isn't enough academic-wise!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_"Don't worry. I promise to message you every day."_

_Saffron smiled, though the tears flowed down her cheeks with the rain._

_"I'd like that."_

The wraith was careful to preserve its pips, she saw. Just in time, for a round after she'd used her amulet's Absorb card, the death creature poured all of it's power into a Pirate Skeleton. The bony apparation slashed at her, and she saw stars for a minute before she was able to regain her bearings. She nearly fainted when she saw that her Absorb had been ripped clean through and that her Health was down to 368. She was running out of pixies, too, so this was a major problem.

Malistaire laughed. "It seems as though those "others" aren't doing much to help you!"

He was right. Neela had been defeated and fled before death overcame; Seth had been Stunned clear out of action, and Samantha, poor, tiny, quiet Samantha ...

...she'd been mortally injured within the first Dungeon round.

And now the heroine was all alone, facing a wraith with 368 health and 12 mana left in her globe. She nearly gave up, nearly shoved the sword into the ground and waved the white flag.

And then she remembered what she was fighting for.

_...I think it'd be best if we ended this relationship. With my studies and occupation, I don't have time for a wife anymore. I'm sorry._

_Saffron's hands trembled as she stared at the message that had appeared on her screen only moments ago._

_'I didn't think it'd go downhill like this ...'_

_Quietly, she closed the device and placed it on the table, staring out the window. The rain was exactly like it had been on the day he had left._

_Saffron smiled before going to the door, lifting the latch, and walking outside clad only in her thin purple nightgown. She didn't bother to close the door._

_The cold, hard rain pelted down mercilessly, the wind dealing feirce slaps across her face._

_Saffron, no, **she,** laughed, spreading her arms wide._

_"And so I become the nameless ..!"_

**_'Only got one shot at this.'_ **She raised her sword and aimed it levelly at the approaching wraith before summoning over half her mana into another Triton.

A bright purple-blue glow formed at the sword's end before gradually swelling into the Triton. It gazed coldly down at the wraith minion before hurling its trident through the death creature's bulk.

**FSHAAAAAAAAAA!**

The wraith was no more.

Malistaire hissed his dissatisfaction. It was time to finish off the girl himself.

But ... wait ... where did she go ...?

A flash of lightning irradiated the plain for a minute, revealing her on the edge of his plateau with her Swiftshadow wings folded. Her eyes glinted.

"It's time to restore the Wizarding realm."

He snarled and hurled a stun at her, but it was somehow deflected. She advanced, sword leveled.

Attack after attack he threw, but he still could not deter her.

_**'What is it that keeps blocking my attacks?"**_

_Her friends began to slowly decline. They were wary of her and her newfound Diviner's talent, and also afraid of her cold attitude. It became so that she would flee to the library in all her free time._

_She sighed, propping open a book and settling into the loveseat that she and Cole used to sit in every time._

_'I guess it's not a loveseat now that he's gone, eh?'_

_She sunk down deeper, immersed in the book. She only startled when someone fell into the seat next to her._

_She looked up to meet warm, shocked brown eyes. The boy stuttered, his eyes widening in his chocolate-toned face._

_"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I usually sit here..."_

_And, for the first time in many months, she smiled. A real, genuine smile._

_"It's okay ... why don't we share?"_

She finally had him cornered, back up to the edge of the cliff. And yet she still advanced until she was but a foot away.

Her eyes were cold.

"Why don't we compromise, Malistaire?"

The necromaster hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Compromise? There's no such thing! Either I kill you, or you kill me. And I'd rather commit suicide than face that injustice!"

She looked past all the malice in his eyes, all the scorn in his face, and saw the deep, underlying hurt.

_Blue eyes gazed innocently up into green ones._

_"You'll never leave me, right?"_

She took another step foward, eyes swimming in sorrow.

_"Get away from her. She's mine."_

_The magus pyromancer backed away from the scowling Theurgist who was clutching an embarrased Diviner._

"It's because of Sylvia, isn't it? It was always because of her."

Malistaire's eyes widened.

_They lay in a field of flowers, near a Grizzleheim forest. Saffron was weaving daisy chains and Cole was simply watching her._

"Do not _dare_-"

"Listen, Malistaire. She would not want this. She would want you to do some good."

_They stood back-to-back against the advance of forest imps, Cole overshadowing as always._

"Malistaire, I can offer you a way to her. I have the Soul Separation Treasure Card. All you need to do is take my hand."

_Saffron smiled brightly and closed her eyes, her jacket falling off and fluttering to the floor._

_"Cole! I-I love you!"_

Malistaire stared at the hand that was offered to him, then he glanced behing him into the frothing gray waves of the dropoff.

Choices like this were the most difficult.

_Peach and chocolate fingers intertwined and dark and light lips met, seeking, passionate, and yet gentle._

She saw Malistaire take a last wistful, fleeting look at her hand, as if she was offering him a beautiful item that he could never afford.

Then he turned and jumped.

_The nameless girl sat next to the boy named Austin on a bench in the Commons. They shared a lunch of two apples and half a grilled-cheese sandwich each, and drank sprite water afterwards._

_And while she was cautious all the while, she enjoyed the company._

Malistaire tumbled towards the waves, feeling no regrets.

**_'Wait for me, my_ **_**Sylvia.'**_

His end was a painless one. The sea swallowed him whole.

_Austin's hands grasped hers as they walked along the docks, his warm brown eyes searching._

_"Tell me, miss ... what is your real name?"_

_She trusted him enough to tell him._

_He was silent for a moment, then he wove his fingers into hers, just like Cole used to do._

_She was shocked as he leaned down and whispered into her ear._

_"That's beautiful."_

The nameless heroine sighed, slowly lowering her hand.

"I hope, Malistaire,

that you at least found hapiness."

The wind gradually calmed and the sun began to peek from behind the mass of clouds. And still she stood.

"That makes one of us."

_Dazed, half-formed thoughts chased each other around in her head._

_'His lips are soft,' she noted. 'And they have a sort of minty taste. Like ... mint tea.'_

_Once Austin pulled away, she stared at him._

_"Mention this to no one," she snapped, and yanked him in for another kiss._

The formerly nameless heroine turned from the cliff's edge with a serene smile.

Malistaire had found his serenity. Now it was time for her to find hers.

Saffron began the long walk back along the path, gripping her sword.

She wasn't healed, not completely.

But she was much better off.

::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::^::

_**FIN.**_

**Starri: Well! What a nice, totally not-depressing story.**

**Oh man, I just had to write something random. The Pip Belt, Globe Necklace, and other adaptive concepts are all mine.**

**However, the totally entertaining game of W101 is NOT mine.**

**(Unfortunately.)**

**Well, now that I've done this I can get back to Barriers and TOBF.**

**I hope you liked this! Stay tuned, readers!**


End file.
